


For You

by shadowandrhyme



Series: Great Summer Porn Challenge [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Blindfolds, Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:38:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2044536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowandrhyme/pseuds/shadowandrhyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonny is a control freak, but sometimes he lets Patrick take control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [july_v](https://archiveofourown.org/users/july_v/gifts).



> I've been challenged by [july_v](http://archiveofourown.org/users/july_v/) while I was on vacation, to write porn based on a various prompts. This is one of them. She beta-ed this for me as well. (She best.)

Jonny is a control freak. Pat knows that perfectly well; he has been on the receiving end of Jonny's snapped orders a bunch of times. Sometimes he does as Jonny says, sometimes he bitches at him, bickering until Jonny lets him do it his own way.

But it's only very rarely, when Jonny is wound too tightly, that he lets Pat take the control. Pat can sense when it's about to happen, can see the scowl on Jonny's face deepen and his freaky soulless eyes grow even darker, so he isn't at all surprised when one evening Jonny comes over while Pat is watching TV.

"Kaner," Jonny says barely audibly during the commercial break. His voice is soft and Pat turns his head, licking his lips.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Jonny replies, looking intently at the TV, as if he couldn't wait to find out what will make his shirts pristinely white and fresh for days.

"Okay," Pat says, relaxing against the couch. "Go wait for me in the bedroom."

Jonny nods, gets up and disappears to Pat's bedroom. Pat doesn't bother to get up just yet; he waits for a few more minutes, then turns the TV off. He grabs a bottle of water from the kitchen before he joins Jonny in the bedroom.

The view never fails to take his breath away. Jonny has taken his clothes off and is now lying on his back on Pat's bed, his eyes closed. He looks peaceful and relaxed to someone who doesn't know him, but Pat knows better. He can see the thick muscles of his thighs twitch, his fingers clenching on nothing. 

‟It's okay,” Pat says softly, setting the bottle on the nightstand and tugging off his T-shirt. He leaves the shorts on for now. ‟It's okay, Jonny. I'll take care of you.”

Jonny doesn't say anything, but Pat doesn't need him to. He can see Jonny's chest start to rise and fall quicker and it sets a smile on Pat's face as he opens the bottom drawer and takes out everything he needs.

"I'll start with your hands," he says, taking a pair of handcuffs. Jonny doesn't even open his eyes, just raises his arms easily and lets Pat handcuff him to the headboard. Pat runs his fingers along Jonny's wrist, the metal cool against the heated-up skin. "Good, you're going so well," he whispers. He can already see Jonny starting to relax.

When they did it for the first time, Pat had found it a little weird. But Jonny needs it, so Pat has learnt to enjoy the way Jonny becomes soft and pliant. He runs his palm down Jonny's body, along his leg until he reaches his ankle. "Now your legs," he says, wrapping a silk scarf around Jonny's ankle. They've bought the scarves especially for this thing after Pat used Jonny's ties once and Jonny bitched at him for a week.

The scarf is tight enough that Jonny can't slide his foot out, but loose enough to not create marks. Neither of them is a fan of these kinds of marks.

When Jonny is effectively immobilised, relaxed against the sheets, Pat crawls up his body and straddles him. Jonny's eyes are closed but he responds to Pat's kiss eagerly, kissing him back as Pat slips his tongue past Jonny's lips. The kiss is a little sloppy, but slow and gentle, and Pat can feel himself growing hard. Jonny's beat him to that; his dick is pressing into Pat's ass.

"Eyes, too?" Pat asks as he pulls back eventually, his lips feeling sensitive. Jonny loves to bite at Pat's lips and Pat isn't going to lie, he loves it too. 

"Yeah," Jonny croaks, speaking for the first time. He still hasn't opened his eyes.

"One day," Pat says as he reaches for the blindfold they had only bought a few weeks ago, when scarves and ties and masks proved ineffective, "I won't put on a blindfold, but ask you to keep your eyes closed. And if you open them, I'll stop doing whatever I'm doing and just leave you tied up, thrusting up into thin air." The idea leaves him shivering with anticipation, but Jonny straight out moans and rocks his hips. He doesn't open his eyes, though, and lets Pat fasten the blindfold securely.

"Fuck, look at yourself," Pat groans when he sits back, pressing a palm against his dick through his shorts. Jonny's arms twitch in reply, but he doesn't say anything. His breathing is faster than usually, as if he's skated a few laps around the rink. "Fuck," Pat says again. "I can't wait to get your dick in me."

He gets off Jonny to take his shorts off and to grab the lube. This is easy, now. He knows Jonny likes him to talk, to describe what he's doing, and talking has never been a problem for Pat. "I'm gonna finger myself, first. I could take you without the prep but you're big and I don't feel like dealing with the pain," he says, squirting the lube on his fingers. He straddles Jonny again, leaning forward on one hand and reaching back with the other, pressing one finger into himself. His breath hitches and Jonny moans breathily; Pat knows Jonny knows perfectly well what is happening. He doesn't hesitate to add a second finger. It's a bit of stretch, so his voice is breathy and a little shaky. "Got two fingers up my ass, Jonny. It's- ah, it's good. But I can't reach properly. Wish it were your fingers. I love when you do that, when you push your fingers in my mouth and then in my ass." He twists his fingers, moaning when he feels the head of Jonny's dick bumping in the back of his hand. "Fuck, you wanna fuck me already, right? I want that too. Want your dick in me, so badly."

"Pat," Jonny groans, "come on." His voice sounds like gravel and Pat thinks about fucking Jonny's mouth until he speaks like that for days. He shudders, moaning and pressing his fingers as deep as they would go, curling them. It's good, but not enough.

"Yeah, yeah," he gasps, pulling his fingers out and wiping them on the covers. "Yeah, just gotta lube you up." Pat loves spreading the lube over Jonny's dick, feeling the weight of it in his palm. "Fuck, can't wait to have this in me," he murmurs, wrapping his hand around Jonny's dick to position it just right so he could sink down on it. 

Jonny moans loudly when Pat presses the head of Jonny's dick against his opening, rubbing it a few times. It makes Pat shiver again and then sink down on Jonny's dick without any teasing or hesitation. He gasps, grabbing Jonny's shoulders for support; it's a stretch and Pat could have used more preparation. But it feels good, too. "So full," he gasps, leaning down to kiss Jonny sloppily as his body gets used to Jonny's dick.

It doesn't take very long and Pat is circling his hips restlessly, before bracing himself on Jonny's shoulders and starting to rise up and sink down again. "Fuck, so good, so good, Jonny," he babbles when he manages to get the right angle. He can never get enough of this, of being able to move the way he needs, to get Jonny as deep as he wants, while Jonny can't do anything but take it.

When Jonny's breathing gets fast and he moans, arching is back and trying to get closer to Pat, tugging at the restraints, Pat straightens up and gets a hand around his dick. He knows Jonny's close, and so is he, needing just a little bit more. Jonny keeps rocking his hips up as Pat gets himself off. "Close," Pat gasps, sliding his thumb over the head of his dick, and then looking at Jonny, the blindfold still on, his lips parted and glistening with spit, his arms tense, tugging at the handcuffs. With his eyes on Jonny's arms up, Pat gets over the edge, striping Jonny's chest with come and clenching down on him, shuddering with the force of his orgasm. "Jonny," he says weakly after, circling his hips again even though it feels almost too much, "so good, Jonny, now come for me." 

And Jonny does, just like this. Pat can feel him shudder and tense, and he bends down and kisses him, swallowing any sounds Jonny might make.

He can feel Jonny's come leaking out of him when he gets off Jonny and starts to unbind his legs, then his arms. The blindfold comes off last. Jonny blinks his eyes open, looking a little bit like an owl. "Pat," he croaks, turning on his side and reaching for Pat, who comes easily, curling in Jonny's arms. He presses a kiss in Pat's hair.

There is no need for Jonny to thank Pat, no need to say anything else. Pat can feel Jonny's soft, pliant body against his own, the tightness gone. He knows he's done what was necessary and he got a hell of an orgasm out of it.

He falls asleep in Jonny's arms, enveloped in the scent of sex and Jonny.


End file.
